


Bittersweet Memories

by Sexysexy_Warlock



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BAD TIME, Memories, don't give up, reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexysexy_Warlock/pseuds/Sexysexy_Warlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another drabble for my new obsession.<br/>Also posted on Wattpad.</p><p>Basically - Sans reflecting on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Memories

Bɨttɛʀsաɛɛt ʍɛʍօʀɨɛs...

It was all Sans had now - memories.

Nothing more than countless lifetimes of twisted and tainted memories that would be wiped away with the next reset until they were nothing more than a hazy dream.

Or a repeating nightmare.

How many lives he had lived in this recurring loop he didn't know. He'd stopped counting the resets long ago, back when he had a shred of hope left in his soul.

But nothing anymore.

Now he was empty, broken, and oh so very tired.

Sans wanted nothing more than for this nightmare to end. For the resets to stop, for that deceitful lying human to just stop their endless game of torture and torment.

But that was asking too much - why would they stop? The game was so fun after all, and best played with all players.

Maybe he'd grown used to it.

Perhaps that was why he kept waiting for the kid in that empty hall; waiting and waiting for the inevitable battle that would occur when they clashed together once more.

Maybe he had come to look forward to the chaos - maybe he even derived some form of pleasure from watching the human fall time and time again; looking just as broken and battered as he felt deep within his shattered soul.

It didn't matter though.

Whether he wanted to or not Sans knew he couldn't give up. He didn't care for his own life by this point, he was expendable, but there was one soul who he couldn't leave behind...

Papyrus.

His brother didn't deserve to be cut down in cold blood. His brother didn't deserve to fall. His brother deserved far more than to be slaughtered by that lying little human who promised to make things right.

His brother...

His brother deserved to live.

Sans would make sure that one day Papyrus would survive to see the surface world - no matter how many times the world reset, Sans vowed that he would always be there to smack the human down a peg or two, he would not allow them to pass.

Not anymore.

He had nothing left but a lifetime of bittersweet memories that he wouldn't mind erasing...

So let the human come.

He'd make sure they had one hell of a bad time.

After all - he had nothing left to lose.


End file.
